1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a clock operation method and module for a mobile terminal that enable the user to create and reset an offset clock for clock personalization.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal generally refers to a portable terminal device that can support wireless communication and perform various functions using application programs. A mobile communication terminal, personal digital assistant, smart phone, International Mobile Telecommunications-2000 terminal, and wireless local area network terminal are examples of a mobile terminal.
An advanced mobile terminal can support a variety of functions related to data exchange such as access to Internet, and multimedia processing such as audio file laying and movie viewing.
In addition to the current time, various time values are necessary to support such diverse functions. A mobile terminal includes a real time clock (RTC) as an integrated circuit chip to keep track of the current time. The RTC generates a clock signal of a preset frequency to provide the mobile terminal with time values in hours, minutes and seconds, and date values in days, weeks, months, and years. Additionally, the RTC enables an alarm feature generating an alarm sound at a preset time, and a timer feature measuring the passage of time. A user of the mobile terminal can set or reset the RTC to produce desired types of time and date values.
However, a conventional mobile terminal does not provide a personalized clock that can be freely created and reset as necessary. That is, although the conventional mobile terminal can display the current time and current local times around the world using an RTC, it does not provide a separate clock that keeps time, for example, ten minutes ahead of the current time in a user settable manner.